


One Night

by Niqkou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 月岛萤：24岁，A公司营业课业务骨干





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> 月岛萤：24岁，A公司营业课业务骨干

不算晴朗的夜晚，半夜一点，月岛刚刚送走一位重要的客户。  
他弯着腰，毕恭毕敬地对对方鞠躬，还要亲眼看着客户坐上的出租车离去才能离开，虽然那些秃头大肚腩又总是故意对他性骚扰的客户让月岛感觉特别恶心，可他也没什么法子。身为营业课的业务骨干，为了业绩，月岛只能默默忍受。他也知道之所以自己刚入公司两年就被上司如此重视，自己的相貌要占5成的原因，包括这张时刻都能假意微笑的脸。  
当然，要说月岛没有能力是假的，不然也不会被安排来负责难应付的客户。像今晚这样在夜店陪客户喝酒已是家常便饭，好在月岛的酒量不错，他会尽量让自己保持着能用自己的双腿走回家的状态，并拼命灌客户的酒。  
“哈……”  
月岛长叹一口气，虽说自己还算有酒量，但总这么喝下去，胃绝对会坏掉的，下次接待客户之前绝对要先吃点东西才行。  
按了按疼痛的胃部，月岛刚迈开步子，就被一个牛郎装扮的男孩塞了传单，还附赠给他一个媚眼。心想上面又是一群陪酒女郎的照片，月岛皱了皱眉。他对女人没兴趣不说，就算真想找女人，有轻度洁癖的他也不会找陪酒小姐的。想把传单揉成团扔掉，可惜这附近并没有什么垃圾桶，月岛只好把传单放进公文包里，深吸一口气，忍着胃痛朝家走去。  
到家的月岛立刻冲了澡，把身上的酒气洗掉，擦着湿漉漉的短发走出浴室，月岛去厨房烧了壶热水。现已是春季，天气比前些天要暖和许多，不过屋里还是有些阴冷，月岛披了件外套，给自己倒了被热水，回到卧室，在床边坐下。  
一小口一小口喝着热水，温热感使疼痛的胃部获得了一丝缓解，想着还能睡五个小时，月岛有些欣慰。明天上班要带一份资料，月岛赶紧先把资料放进公文包里，正好看见了那张俱乐部的传单。  
总不能带着传单上班，月岛赶紧把传单拿出来，他一眼扫到了传单上印着的照片，心脏好像停止了一般，原本要将传单撕碎扔掉的手停下了动作，转而捏紧了传单。  
那传单上印着三位半裸的帅哥，上半身暴露着，下半身都穿着紧身皮裤，好身材一览无遗。虽然三人都带着半脸面具，也能看出三位都相貌超群，尚不说左边两位，吸引月岛的是传单最右侧的男人。  
月岛的神色黯淡了下来，嘴角开始发抖。  
这个男人脸颊的轮廓，眼睛的神采，都跟他暗恋的那个人好像。  
月岛喜欢的人跟他一样，都是男人，也正因为如此，月岛才渐渐避开了那个人。  
结果还是没能把传单扔掉，月岛按照上面的预约方式给那家俱乐部打了电话，由于他们需要提前签合约，月岛抽出时间亲自去俱乐部跟老板会面，并签订了时间和那个花名为“Ron”的男人。三天后，当在俱乐部中某个布置的十分淫靡的房间里等到Ron——那位和自己暗恋对象很像的男人时，月岛突然害怕起来。  
明明已经决定了，即使对方并不是那个人也没关系，只要想象就可以了，他想被这个有着和那个人一样眼神的男人抱一次。  
看着带着半脸面具穿着紧身皮裤的男人，月岛咬了咬嘴唇。那男人的眼中似乎略过一丝惊讶，但很快就收了回去。  
“客人，您很紧张？”男人的嘴唇一张一合，优雅的男中音十分迷人。  
月岛猛地抬起头，一脸诧异地看着男人走近自己。  
太像了，连声音也好像。  
要不是知道那个人在体育用品公司工作，月岛真以为面前的男人就是他了。  
“放轻松，我会让您快乐的。”男人弯下腰，眯起眼睛笑了，“我可以坐下吗？”  
月岛点头。  
“想要一个美妙又甜蜜的夜晚，这是客人您的要求吧？不过，因为我们俱乐部有些特殊，除了老板本人，客人的信息对我们每个员工都是保密的，我该如何称呼客人您呢？”男人歪着头，嘴角微微翘起，虽然看不到他的全貌，月岛还是觉得那个笑容十分好看。  
“……叫我‘萤’吧。”  
“好的，萤，相信萤已经知道我的花名了，不过萤可以随你喜欢随意称呼我。”  
“我知道了，我们开始吧？”月岛几乎是用尽全力才说出“开始”这个词的，他捏紧拳头，身体十分僵硬。男人看着他的反应，右手轻柔地盖上了月岛微微发抖的拳头，月岛紧张地抬起头，唇却被男人吻住了。  
只是轻轻的一下，男人离开了月岛的唇，小心翼翼地摘下了月岛的眼镜。  
“萤，摘掉吧？面具和眼镜总是相碰，很难接吻。”  
见月岛点头，男人一边把眼镜放在床边的台子上，一边把月岛推倒在床上，注视着被压在身下的月岛。  
“要洗澡吗？”  
“来之前…洗过了。”  
“这样啊，我也是。”男人吻上了月岛的额头，面具里透出的眼睛像起雾了一般，有些朦胧。看不出那眼神里的含义是什么，月岛自暴自弃地主动搂住了男人的脖子，他闭上眼睛，抬起脸，在男人的脸上亲了一下。  
“抱我吧。”  
“你很紧张，身体在发抖。”男人的手在月岛的脸颊上轻抚着，这种像恋人一般的抚摸令月岛有些难受，但他今晚不就是想要入戏的放纵一把吗，想到这点的月岛容许了男人的行为。  
“我…没做过这种事，紧张也是正常反应吧？”月岛咬着牙，用力回击着男人的话。  
男人的手突然停下了，面具后面的眼睛里透出一丝欣喜，又带着一分惊讶，最后变为让人看不懂的复杂。  
“你这是看不起处男吗？”月岛皱起眉头。  
“不是的，”男人立刻否认，“只是觉得我很荣幸。”  
月岛撇过头，他不想看到男人一脸灿烂的笑容，总觉得在这种房间里出现花一般的笑容有些诡异。好在男人很快就低下头，讨好地舔了舔月岛的耳朵。  
“今晚就交给我吧，萤，我一定让你度过一个难忘的夜晚。”  
男人在耳边的呢喃听起来十分甜蜜，又有些像有放松作用的花茶，连绷紧神经的月岛都要被男人给融化了。他温柔地帮月岛把衣服脱下，只留下一条内裤，看到月岛光洁的身体，男人露出赞许敬仰的目光。  
“你好美。”  
“快点做。”  
“这也是情趣的一部分嘛，不是说今晚都交给我了吗？稍微配合一点好吗，萤？”  
“就是说这并不是赞美，只是为了做爱热身的情话罢了？”月岛挑起眉头。不知为何，他一紧张就很想跟男人顶嘴。  
“不是哦，我是发自内心的，你是我见过的最迷人的男人。”男人也脱掉了身上的皮裤，他里面没穿内裤，胯下那根显眼的东西令月岛打了个冷颤。  
虽说他现在被摘掉了眼镜，看不太清楚，但那个部位的规模还是能看到个大概的。  
做这一行的都得有这种尺寸的大家伙吗？或许那个尺寸是行业需要吧。不管了，疼就疼吧，要是那凶器捅得自己太痛，大不了之后找他们老板申诉。月岛在内心吐槽着，认命般地躺平在床上。  
“摸摸看？”男人抓住月岛的手，引着他摸上胯下的大家伙，月岛缩了一下手，还是勇敢地握住了大家伙。  
他们还没做什么，男人竟然已经有反应了，这令月岛有些惊讶。  
“你…也太敬业了吧？”  
月岛的话令男人苦笑起来。  
“都说了，这是因为你太迷人了啊，你还不信，可从来没有人让我这样过。”  
男人放开月岛的手，将身体贴在月岛的身上，吻住了月岛的嘴唇。先是浅尝辄止的吻，而后变为了嘴唇间相互的吸吮，男人顺着月岛的侧腰向上抚摸着，嘴唇也不闲着，时而霸道时而温柔地爱抚着月岛的嘴唇。渐渐地，月岛的身体开始发热，他试探性地将手放在了男人的腰上，学着男人抚摸自己的力度摸着男人的背部，只不过他的抚摸完全没有技巧，反而十分生硬。男人松开月岛的唇，轻轻地笑了。  
“萤，你可以摸的更用力一些。”  
月岛的脸红了，他故意用力在男人的背上摸了两下，惹得男人笑着皱起眉头。  
“小笨蛋，虽说你怎样碰我我都有感觉啦。”男人的话充满着宠溺，令月岛有些不知所措。虽说自己的要求是尽可能地过一个甜蜜的夜晚，但男人也太有服务精神了吧，对着一个陌生人说这种话不会肉麻吗？  
“我觉得，你很有当影帝的天赋。”月岛若有所思地说道。男人没说什么，只是轻叹一声，仿佛月岛是真的伤了他心的恋人一样。  
被男人的一举一动弄得胸中无数，月岛突然觉得是自己太过为难男人了，不由得自责地抿了抿嘴唇。然而男人却像不想看到他难过一样，轻柔地抚摸着月岛的短发。  
“萤，如果我说，我爱你，你相信吗？”  
“不相信。”月岛立刻给出了回答，男人的眼神中闪过一丝失落，但他很快就又变成了柔情恋人的模样，低头与月岛缠绵起来。  
换着不同的角度亲吻着对方，仿佛变成了两条接吻鱼，双唇无法离开对方一般，连月岛都快沉溺在男人的亲吻中，陷入这场戏的深渊。  
明明只是逢场作戏，是他花钱买下了男人，买下了这个夜晚，为什么心会这样痛呢？月岛皱起眉头。为了把一切都抛在脑后，月岛主动地探出舌头，生涩地勾住了男人的舌头。  
只是一点点的主动，却让男人像忍受不了了一般，舌头拼命地缠绕住月岛的。在月岛快被深吻淹没的时候，他才发现自己的手正在男人的背上一下一下抚摸着，刚才的僵硬感似乎都不见了，他在内心中苦笑一下，微微睁开眼睛。  
和男人对上了视线，月岛见男人的喉结滚动了一下，小腹立刻收紧了。男人也发现了月岛的变化，故意动了动腰，用自己硬起的大家伙蹭了蹭月岛鼓起的内裤。为了转移男人的注意，月岛吻了吻男人的脖子，男人有些惊喜地眨眨眼，重新压在月岛的身上，跟他接起吻来。  
嘴唇已经吻到红肿，但月岛却一点都不在意。原本他就有轻微的洁癖，任何东西都整理的十分干净，在公司只用自带的杯子。还以为自己会对陌生人的亲吻有所抵触，但月岛却深陷其中，不能自拔。  
耳朵被男人舔弄着，月岛发出细微的呻吟，男人轻咬着月岛的耳垂，直到月岛闭着眼睛颤抖着喘息，男人才放过月岛敏感的耳朵，在月岛白皙修长的脖子上进攻起来。  
“萤，我可以留下吻痕吗？”  
男人的声音带着情欲，灼热的气息喷在月岛的脸颊上，让原本想要摇头的月岛鬼使神差地点了点头。愣愣地看着男人欣喜的笑容，脖子上就传来一阵刺痛，那个部位被舔咬吮吸了一分钟，男人才满意地舔舔嘴唇，抬头吻住了月岛的嘴唇。  
这接吻的频率是不是太高了？但不可否认的是，跟男人接吻确实很舒服，所以心怀疑虑的月岛也没有多说什么，任由对方摩挲着自己的短发，深情地吻着自己。  
男人的手在月岛的胯间有技巧地揉捏着，那个连自己都不太触碰的部位被男人袭击着，即便是隔着布料，也让月岛难以忍受。  
感觉很好。  
好到他已经忍耐不住呻吟声。  
这令他有些害怕。  
“内裤，很碍事吧？脱掉了？你的这里也迫不及待的想出来呼吸一下空气呢。”男人用手指弾了弾月岛内裤里面肿胀的东西，笑着说道。  
“你这样好像大叔。”月岛红着脸吐槽男人，但还是配合着男人把内裤脱掉了。总觉得被男人这样牵着鼻子走很火大，月岛坐起身，对着男人的胸前亲了上去。他之前也有看过几部G片，便回忆着G片里的动作，用舌尖逗弄起男人的乳头来。  
男人的乳头挺立了起来，但他却没有像自己一样发出声音，于是，不甘心的月岛又在男人的胸前划着圈，舌尖在男人胸肌，腹肌中间的沟壑处舔弄着。  
“没想到你这么主动。”男人注视着一脸不甘的月岛，嘴角依旧是富有余裕的弧度。  
“我讨厌一直被主宰。”  
“哦？”男人挑了挑眉，虽说眉毛被盖在了面具下面，月岛并看不到，“那为什么要我抱你？不喜欢被主宰的话，大可以来上我啊！”  
“好啊，那我要在上面。”月岛立刻接受了男人的挑衅。  
“很抱歉，我从来不做0号的。”  
看着男人得意又欠揍的笑容，月岛知道自己被他逗弄了，他气鼓鼓地咬咬牙，弯下腰，一口咬住男人的前端。  
“嘶！”男人的脸抽搐了一下，这令月岛的心情好了一些，他露出恶作剧般的笑容，用力含住了男人勃起的阴茎。  
月岛的嘴原本就不大，含住男人的阳具十分吃力，反正他此刻也不是抱着为男人服务的心态，只是对男人一脸余裕的样子不爽罢了，他才不管男人会不会痛。初次的口交，即使不是有意的，牙齿也不免总会碰到阴茎，月岛抬起头，观察着男人的表情，他有些后悔为什么同意摘掉眼镜了。  
虽然看不清楚男人的表情，但自己的头被男人轻柔地抚摸着，好像做这么痛苦的事也没什么大不了的了。男人宽大的手掌在月岛的头上摩挲着，手指穿梭在发丝中，竟让月岛觉得有些舒服。  
“乖，用舌头舔舔。”男人开了口。  
听到那明显染上情欲的嗓音，月岛甚至有些开心起来，刚才想要咬痛男人的心情挥之不见，舌头不由自主地缠绕着男人的粗大，用力吸吮起来。  
他趴跪在床上，腰部和臀部凹出的弧度十分性感，皮肤又十分白皙，看得男人下面又涨大了几分，这令月岛十分痛苦，喉咙呜咽着把男人的凶器吐了出来。  
“咳…咳咳……”月岛咳嗽起来，脸颊也憋得通红，男人一下一下温柔地帮他顺着背部，直到他停下咳嗽，才把他压在身下，咬住月岛的乳头。  
胸前稚嫩的那点经不住黑尾的逗弄，很快就变得红肿，月岛只觉得浑身像过电流一般，身体酥麻，只能用手按着嘴唇，不至于让自己叫得太大声。  
明明刚才自己舔男人的乳头，对方就没什么反应的，可是自己被这样对待了，却淫荡地让他不认识自己。  
另一边的那点被含住，月岛下意识地后仰，叫了出来。  
“啊！不…不要……”  
月岛发出了甜腻的声音，男人自然没有听从他的反抗，反而更加卖力地伺候着敏感的红樱，直到两边变成相同大小，沾着唾液娇滴滴地挺立着，男人才满意地咬了咬月岛的脸颊。  
见月岛一脸不悦地瞪着自己，男人没什么脾气地笑笑，从旁边的架子上拿过一个精致的小瓶，在手上倒了些粘稠的液体。  
再怎么不谙世事，月岛也知道那是用来润滑后穴的东西，他连忙抓住男人的手腕。  
“怎么了？”男人注视着月岛，见他不说话，也只是体贴地笑笑，“不要紧的，别怕，相信我好吗？”  
被认为是紧张了，虽说确实很紧张，不过月岛并不是想说这个，他有些懊恼自己这个女气的举动，于是月岛故意用很有气势的声音说道：  
“我在家里做好准备了，你直接…进来……”  
说到“进来”的时候，月岛还是忍不住红了脸，声音一下子弱了下去。  
男人先是愣了一下，随即轻笑起来，看不见他全部的表情，但月岛觉得男人似乎有点苦恼。还没想通他到底有什么可苦恼的，身体就被翻了过来，以趴跪的姿势，屁股对着男人的脸。  
“我…我不要这个姿势！”月岛立刻抗议道。  
这样趴着被男人为所欲为，翘着的臀部好像在勾引男人来干他，实在让他自尊心大伤，月岛无论如何都喜欢不起来这种兽交的姿势。  
“忍耐一下。”男人低着嗓子，手掌在月岛的臀部上拍了两下。像对待孩子一样的表现令月岛满脸通红，当他还要抗议的时候，后穴却被异物侵袭了。  
“啊！”不习惯被进入的月岛皱着眉头叫了一声，后穴下意识收紧。进来的东西并不太粗，似乎沾着什么液体，他侧着头，用力看向身后，就听到男人温柔的安慰声。  
“没事的，我就插了一根手指，虽然你自己扩张过了，但萤毕竟是第一次吧，这种程度的扩张也就只能插进两根手指，根本不够，”男人又插进一根手指，听着月岛闷声的呻吟，用手指在内部划着圈。  
后穴被男人肆意玩弄着，月岛有些后悔。之前自己已经在家里扩张过，但自己玩弄后穴总觉得特别羞耻，所以月岛就草草了事了，如果知道现在是这种状况，他绝对不会偷懒的。  
男人似乎没发现他这点小心思，只是认真地为月岛扩张着，后穴和手指摩擦发出的水声让月岛很想捂住耳朵，但不由得他做出多余的举动，男人的手指按到了让他腰瞬间软下来的地方。  
“啊！不…嗯……”  
那里就是吗？月岛迷迷糊糊地想着，被一直揉搓按压着那个凸起，月岛舒服地连唾液都溢了出来。他知道有前列腺按摩，但自己没去做过，也不知道会这么舒服。咬着枕头，月岛压低的呻吟声甜腻而煽情，纤腰和白皙的大腿不停地颤抖。  
男人将两根手指慢慢抽插，到穴口的时候，将手指往两边分开，扩张着穴口，再把手指合拢插进去，一直插到手指根部，在肉穴里面搅弄一番，又抽出，在穴口不远的位置上重重按了几下。  
“不…不要！”月岛的腿软的支撑不住身体，他完全不知道后穴被这么玩弄，自己会有如此大的反应，再被这样对待就要射出来了，他绝对不要被手指玩弄到高潮。顾不得咬着枕头，月岛伸出手臂，向后摇晃着，试图抓男人在自己身体里动作的手。  
“不舒服吗？还是我弄痛你了？”男人握住了月岛的手腕，俯身向前，安抚性地吻了吻月岛的脸颊。看到月岛侧着头枕在枕头上，用含着泪水的双眼看着自己，男人隐忍地轻叹了一声，将月岛重新翻了过来，面对着自己。  
“好了，这样就不怕了吧？”  
“没有…害怕……”  
“是是……”别扭的唇被男人重新封住了，月岛怀疑自己真的是在跟恋人缠绵，闭上了带着泪珠的眼睛，双手揽住男人的脖子。  
安慰性的亲吻让月岛感到很安心，他看着戴着面具的男人，突然很想摘掉对方的面具。看到了月岛的迟疑，男人问了句“怎么了”，月岛赶紧摇了摇头。  
自己难道是疯了吗，因为自己就是眼镜一族，知道很多人摘掉眼镜和戴上眼镜会给人完全不同的感觉，或许抱着自己的男人也正是因为戴着面具，才觉得他像那个人。  
怎么会想看男人的脸？就算知道了他的长相又能怎么样，月岛自嘲地笑笑，把脸埋在男人的肩膀上。  
“你…进来吧。”  
“再等等，”男人哄着月岛，“我要插进第三根手指了，要是痛的话就告诉我。”  
月岛有些焦躁，但在这种气氛之下，他也只好点头。  
为什么男人会对自己这么温柔？就是因为他太温柔，自己才会不知所措。由不得月岛多想，男人的手指又插了进来，还是学不会放松的月岛自然收紧了臀部，男人只好俯下身子，一边抚弄着月岛的阴茎，一边吻着月岛的嘴唇。  
后穴似乎终于扩张到男人满意的样子，他抽出手指，戴上安全套，又在戴着套子的硬挺上抹了点润滑剂，对着月岛的穴口摩擦了几下。  
“真的不要用后背式吗？那样你会轻松一点。”男人询问道，月岛立刻摇头了。  
因为紧张，月岛始终放松不下来，穴口也没有多大松动，男人耐心地摸着月岛的胸部，温暖的大手沿着腹部一直向下摸，直到握住月岛颤颤巍巍的肉柱，轻轻撸动起来，男人俯下身，舔舐着月岛的耳朵，用低沉而魅惑的声音在月岛耳边说道：  
“萤，放松，我不会伤害你的。”  
感受到月岛的身体没那么僵硬了，男人硬邦邦的火热肉棒抵在了月岛的穴口处，用前端色情的磨着柔软的穴口，注视着月岛的眼睛，缓缓挺进月岛的身体。  
他不时问着月岛“痛不痛”，语气中充满了心疼。月岛咬着牙摇头，双手勾住了男人的脖子。  
“你动吧。”  
不可能不痛，可是月岛知道男人也不好受，在他体内的男人的肉棒又热又涨。见男人犹豫着不动，月岛故意用双腿夹住了男人的腰，将他拽向自己。终于，男人忍受不了地挺了挺腰，说了声“抱歉”，在月岛身上驰骋起来。  
不过他还是没有拼命用力挺弄，只是缓慢地抽插着，还为了照顾月岛的感受，故意磨蹭着月岛的前列腺。  
“唔…嗯……！”  
忍不住呻吟起来，月岛看向男人。  
看不清男人的脸，月岛眯起眼，身体被男人操弄着，支配着，但这个陌生的男人一直都很温柔，月岛突然很想哭。  
就算他知道自己是男人的客人，但还是止不住地去想，如果男人就是他暗恋的人该有多好，如果这样温柔对待自己的人是那个人该有多好。  
虽说那个人的确很温柔，可月岛却不敢向他索要爱情，如果，那个人也像自己爱他一样爱着自己该多好，他们可以甜蜜的接吻，甚至可以疯狂的做爱。即使被贯穿的是自己也无所谓，只要能跟他在一起，什么都无所谓。  
曾在无数个深夜里这样想过，可却无法说出口，月岛恨透了自己的性格，但却无能为力。更何况被同性喜欢，那个人也会觉得困扰吧，月岛咬紧了嘴唇。  
“萤？”  
正在贯穿自己的男人停下了动作，皱着眉头，温暖的手掌贴上了月岛的脸颊。  
“没事吧？是不是很痛？怎么哭了？”  
男人温柔的声音令月岛决堤，他开始后悔自己今天买下了男人。为什么这个声音这么像他啊，月岛呜咽着向一脸担心的男人伸出双手，既然事已至此，男人一开始就同意他可以随意叫男人自己喜欢的名字，月岛颤抖着动了动双唇。  
“黑尾…さん……”  
眼泪落了下来，但月岛还是用力向男人展露笑容。  
“喜欢你…对不起……我喜欢你…黑尾さん……”  
男人怔住，不可置信地看着月岛。  
“你…叫我什么？”  
月岛才发觉自己的失态，用手背擦了擦眼睛。  
“对不起…我……”  
“能不能再叫一遍？”  
刚才用别人的名字称呼了男人，他不是不高兴了吗，为什么要再叫一遍？对男人的要求，月岛有些不解，但他还是试探性的重复了一声。  
“黑尾…さん……”  
男人的唇吻了过来。  
唇舌激烈的交缠着，似乎在传达压抑了多年的情感，被吻到晕头转向的月岛被抓住双腿，架在男人的肩膀上，肉穴里的阴茎疯狂的搅动起来，让月岛止不住地呻吟起来。  
“啊！太…太快了！”  
反驳无效，温柔的男人突然变成了暴风雨，架在对方肩膀上的双腿被压在了胸前，男人一边与月岛舌吻，一边卖力地动腰。  
“萤……”  
男人的声音在自己的耳边响起，月岛一阵战栗，似乎拥抱自己的人真的是黑尾，双手捧住了男人的脸。  
“黑尾さん……黑尾…さん……”  
带着哭腔呼唤着深爱的名字，月岛的性器被男人握住，上下撸动，后穴被男人的凶器卖力抽插，两个人都热情如火，干得大汗淋漓，男人的肌肉在汗水的浸染下泛着性感无比的光泽，而月岛白皙的肌肤也如同染上了晕红的胭脂，诱惑至极。  
“嗯…啊……！！！”  
月岛在男人的身下迷离沉醉的呻吟着，他仿佛身体已不是自己的，欲求突然从平常禁欲的身体中涌了出来，只好像攀着救命稻草一般抓着男人，  
“不…不行了……可是……”  
“可是什么？”男人喘着粗气，舔着月岛粉嫩的脸颊。  
“想…想要……怎么办…我好奇怪……”  
月岛皱着眉头，用困惑的视线看着男人，但在男人眼里，那表情却好像在勾引他一般。  
“萤，别怕，只要是你，要多少我都给你……”男人一边吻着月岛一边回答，唇舌纠缠发出了“啵”的声音，但月岛也无法在意羞耻心了，只想被疼爱到无法思考。  
身体被手掌摩挲着，红肿的乳头俏生生挺立着，一被吮吻就有甘美的电流窜过脊背，舌尖的勾勒碾压更是难以抗拒的折磨。月岛已经被情欲完全控制，他放荡地挺起胸口送上去迎合，什么男人对他的温柔只是演技，只局限于今晚所演出的剧本，什么男人并不是自己暗恋多年的人，只是被他买下的牛郎而已，月岛都无法再想。  
身体被大胆而猛烈的侵略着，月岛的确感觉到平时冰冷的身体被燃烧到灼热，他冰封已久的心也一起瓦解。双腿被大大打开到难堪的角度，但他还是无法阻止自己配合男人。  
全身都沐浴在甜美又热烈地爱抚与啃吻之中，当自己唤着“黑尾さん”的时候，男人定会回应他“我在这里，萤”，没有比这更美好的夜晚了，月岛甚至不想让今晚结束。  
男人抽插的动作越来越快，干脆跪在床上，用一腿支撑着全身，狠狠操弄着月岛的穴心，他一手以握拳的姿势拄着床，另一手随着自己动作的频率撸动摩擦着月岛的肉棒，腰部越动越快。  
“黑尾さん…我…我不行了……”月岛的泪水和口水都被男人操干地流了出来，红着眼睛望向男人，哑着嗓子求饶。男人低声回应道“萤…跟我一起射吧……”，继续猛烈的进攻着。  
终于，在月岛的白浊喷射到男人的胸前，和自己的腹部时，在体内里男人的欲望也喷射而出。  
用力喘着气，月岛失神地瘫软在床上，男人也喘着气寻了过来，把月岛搂进怀里，热切地吻住了月岛的嘴唇。  
他们在king size的床上拥抱着翻滚着，一会儿男人在上，一会儿月岛在上，交换着一个又一个深吻。情欲未止，男人抱着月岛，让他在自己身上坐下，两根肉棒在一起摩擦着，顺势又做了两次。十指相扣，身体被男人贯穿着，但不及男人的体力，月岛在射了第三次之后，就累到直接睡了过去。  
好像，在他眼睛快闭上之前，男人又对他说了什么，但月岛实在是挺不住了，闭上眼睛睡了过去。  
在浑身酸痛中醒来，月岛眨眨惺忪的睡眼，又重新闭上了。身体好像被车碾过一样，也难怪，自从步入社会之后，自己就很少运动了，跑业务已经够累的了，每天回家他只想睡觉，根本没时间出去跟朋友打排球。  
床很舒服，这令月岛心情很愉悦，自己家的床就没这么舒服，月岛闭着眼睛，迷迷糊糊地想着。  
自己家的床就没这么舒服？  
这不是自己家的床？  
那这是哪？！  
月岛紧张地睁开眼睛，看到一张放大的脸在自己面前，正深情地注视着自己。  
“啊！！！！”  
月岛被吓地大叫起来，这才发现自己的嗓音沙哑的十分难听，连月岛都怀疑他现在可以模仿刚出栏的家禽了。  
“萤，早安。”  
害月岛受惊的男人笑道，当月岛看清楚自己身旁是谁的时候，受惊变成了震惊。  
“你…你你你……”  
于是月岛结巴了，平时利落的舌头也像打了结，不能说出完整的话来。  
“好了，我知道你是想问为什么我会在这里。”男人摸了摸月岛的头，转过身，从床头柜上拿过一个半脸面具，放在自己的眼睛上，冲月岛一笑，“现在知道为什么了吗？”  
“……你…你你你是！！！！！！”  
月岛的脸瞬间红了，连脖子和耳根都一并红透。回想起昨晚动情又淫靡的一夜，月岛就很想找个缝，把自己埋起来。  
“萤，总算抓到你了。”男人把月岛拥入怀里，在他的额头上印下一吻。  
“那个……”  
“我大学毕业之后你就开始拼命地躲我，害我都不敢再去找你，昨天才知道，你到底为什么躲着我，”回忆起过去，男人的眼里露出哀伤，“不过现在你可逃不掉了。”  
月岛看着男人坚定的眼眸，有些发愣，他呆呆的模样引得男人不由自主地在他脸上狂亲了一阵。  
“我知道你想问很多，那家俱乐部并不是我的本职工作，老板是我的朋友，看我在跟你失去联络之后一直很消沉，就把我拐去当调教师了，我平时都是接待玩SM的顾客的。”  
“S…M……？”  
“是的，”男人点头，“当然，我只接M属性的客人，而且不会跟他们有肢体接触，只会用道具之类的……”  
男人有些不安地观察着月岛的表情。  
“我知道这么说你可能不会相信，之前老板让我接下你这一单的时候，我本来拒绝了，毕竟我不接来俱乐部里一夜情，需要真正做爱的顾客的……不过他说，如果我不接下来，一定会后悔的。”  
男人注视着月岛的眼睛。  
“我想，你去找他登记的时候，他一定是认出你是我一直暗恋的人了。”  
“咦？”月岛的嘴唇和眼睛一起长大，“你说……”  
男人皱着眉头笑了。  
“小笨蛋，我是说，我，黑尾铁朗，一直都喜欢你啊，萤……”  
平常能够飞速运转冷静分析的大脑已经当机了，月岛只能用不敢相信的表情望着黑尾。  
“唉……”看着这样的月岛，黑尾有些心疼，他宠溺地扶上月岛的脸颊，轻轻摩挲着，“萤，俱乐部的打工，我在抱着昏睡过去的你回我家之前就辞职了，以后我就是你一个人的了，哪怕SM的工作我也不会接的，所以……你可不可以跟我在一起？”  
月岛咬住了嘴唇，但很快就被黑尾用手指拨开，并亲了亲他咬红的唇瓣。他想要的人就在面前，对他说了喜欢，对他这般温柔，还说了想要跟他在一起，月岛实在想不出自己有什么拒绝黑尾的理由。  
说不害怕是假的，因为太喜欢对方，月岛会担心未来的对方会不会变心，他们究竟能不能顺利走下去。但狂跳的内心却无法让他说“不”，只怕自己若是推开了这个机会，自己的心会真的停止跳动。  
月岛看着黑尾的眼睛。那双他最喜欢的，有着温柔的、强硬的又自信的眼神的双眼，此时正不安又紧张地看着自己，昨晚因为激烈的情事而哭红的双眼又启动了泪腺，泪水顺着脸颊滑过，连月岛自己都讨厌这样爱哭的自己。  
面前的人立刻紧张的抱着自己问“怎么了”，语气中带着自责，好像之前的时候，看到自己不高兴的时候、难过的时候，这个人也用同样的语气对自己说过同样的话，为什么当时没有察觉到呢？如果早点察觉到对方的心意，或许自己就有勇气表白了。  
月岛用手背擦擦眼泪，对着一脸担忧的男人用力说到：  
“好。”  
哪怕是嘶哑的嗓音，不太好听的嗓音，男人的表情却为了这一句豁然开朗，脸颊上泪痕未干的月岛也跟着笑了起来。  
“黑尾さん……”月岛哑着嗓子看着黑尾，表情严肃了起来，“我…以后都不想一个人睡觉了。”  
黑尾一脸欣喜，激动地抓紧月岛的肩膀。  
“有我在，你一辈子都别想自己一个人睡！不过，只有我才能跟萤一起睡！”  
听到黑尾的回答，月岛把脸埋进了黑尾的胸膛。虽说仍有不安，但月岛愿意相信黑尾的真心，他享受着恋人的体温，在内心偷偷祈祷着，他和这个抱着自己的男人可以相守一生。

 

-END-  
-2016/02/17-

**Author's Note:**

> ★设定：  
> ☆月岛萤：24岁，A公司营业课业务骨干  
> ☆黑尾铁朗：26岁，正职为B体育用品公司职员，晚上在“ONE NIGHT”俱乐部打工，现已辞去俱乐部的工作


End file.
